The Father, The Son, and the Suicide - Part Two/IT
See The Father, The Son, and the Suicide - Part One/IT for info and trivia on Part One. Trivia *The town featured in the second season of the series was revealed to be "St. Wadsworth". Previously it had been featured as an unnamed town existing on the island. **St. Wadsworth is a nod to the Tim Curry character, Wadsworth, from Clue. *The special intro to this part was inspired by the release of Sam Smith's song, "Writing on the Wall ", for the James Bond film, Spectre. **The song was alluded and nodded to in the previous part. **The intro used clips from the Skyfall ''Opening Credits sequence, as well as a small portion of the leaked ''Spectre Opening Credits sequence. **According to Sci, the song perfectly represents the state of Charles Butler in 2014 Wikia Island. In this episode, Charles is realizing that he has to "risk it all" after "spending a lifetime running", and that he wants to be in love once more with Vicki. After immediately hearing the song, Sci felt that the song fit exactly with the episode, and decided to find a way to incorporate it. For him, the song is from the words of Charles, it's about Charles having to stop denying what's happening, and face the coming evil. *This episode has the most user-deaths, with three users (Ultra, Alan, and Sif) being killed. Other deaths include David King 1989), Eric Cureluy (1970), and Clara Butler (1974). *Originally, one of the scenes in the episode was supposed to be "The Wikia Agency of Investigation finds the Church of the Fiend Compound's location and storm the compound". However, due to the fact that this episode was already the 2nd largest MURDER ''episode following the Riddle, it was cut out for time. This was before it became a two-parter though. *The Ouija board sequence was inspired by a similar sequence from ''A Haunting in Crystal Cove, an episode of Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated. *In this part of the episode, we discover multiple things: **Kross is confrimed to be the "Mr.Kr" from The Lab sequence in The Butler Did It, as well as the terrorist mentioned on Tyran's board in Aqua de la Muerte. **Omni proposes a possible list of The Five. ***Charles: The Butler ***Jack: The King ***Brandon: The Founder (Grundare is Swedish for Founder) ***Omi: The Betrayer ****Although Omi was believed to be the Betrayer, the scene featuring The Betrayer with Kross suggested that Omi was not The Betrayer, as the dialogue didn't show it was him. ***Omni: The Hero **Richard Butler's death is suggested to have been Charles' fault by Kross, due to his cowardice. In the flashback scenes, Richard remains alive however. **Richard's backstory to Charles dropped three major revelations ***Kross and Richard were revealed to have been in a same-sex relationship in their teenage to early adult years. While Kross was revealed to be gay, Richard Butler was revealed to be bisexual, having loved both Kross Monday and Clara Butler in his life. This was foreshadowed in various scenes in Aqua de la Muerte, most predominantly in the Dr. Sines - Richard scene. ****We also learn that the only characters aware of this was Kross and Richard, Robert Gullahorn, Dr. Sines, and at some point after 1970, David King. ***The story behind how Kross was arrested, as well as the story of how the final member of the Original Murder Incorporated known as Eric Cureluy (Original Murder Incorporated is a term coined byStreet for Richard, David, Kross, Rob, and Eric) died is revealed. ****It's shown in flashbacks that Kross attempted to force the group to give him the object they found in the 1964 flashback scene in I Came In Like a Cannonball. Eric blocked Kross from getting to Richard, allowing Richard to escape the bar. This action led to Kross' retaliation of killing Eric. ***David King and Richard Butler's falling out in 1979 occured after David attempted to have Kross killed with the death penalty. But Richard fought to keep Kross alive, resulting in their falling-out. This was foreshadowed by Rob in Under The Sea and by David in Aqua de la Muerte. ****Rob stated that this scene took place 10 years from 1989, meaning that as of Under The Sea, David King had been mayor for 10 years. *The identity of The Fiend in 1989 is revealed to be Robert Gullahorn, who represents the user of the same name as a character. The Fiend is also revealed to be the one responsible for the death of Clara Butler. **Foreshadowing to the true identity of the 1989 Fiend can be found subtly across the season if one notices Rob's behavior and actions in correlation to the Fiend's activities. **Rob is also revealed to be controlling and manipulative, having apparently controlled and/or guided Richard's actions over the course of the last two decades. **It's suggested that Kross is now aware of Rob's identity as The Fiend. **Rob is the first user to be The Killer but not be an-already established guest in the hotel. **This revelation, along with Rob's theory about the island, reveals that The Fiend may not be a supernatural demon at all, but merely a mutated native of the island demonized into myth. *The true nature of the Island and a possible answer to what lies behind the Gate is revealed. According to Rob, the Island is in fact the same island of Altantis before it sunk. He also reveals that the reason for the mystery and the protective measures to open the Gate is because of the existance of an eternal-life giving object. This extremely valuable prize is the motivation for Rob and Kross' investigation into the mystery of the island. *As of Thanksgiving Day 2015, when the episode was finished, both parts combined equalled to 142,855 bytes. This makes The Father, The Son, and the Suicide the longest MURDER episode in the series. Part 2 alone is nearly 90,000 bytes as of Thanksgiving Day 2015, making it the longest MURDER page in the wiki.